Centre of the Universe
by jessielou
Summary: Hermione knew that Harry only ever thought of himself but sometimes he just took it too far. Well she was sick of it. See what Hermione does to Harry.


Disclaimer:None of the people or places are mine

Hermione had not been this angry in a long time. All she wanted to do was smash up the room and punch Harry, hard. It was truly amazing the way he could make every last thing about himself. When Sirius had died she had been there for him, she had even tried to understand what he was going through. But as Harry always made clear no one ever could or ever would understand him. That in itself made her madder than anything else. Why did he always insist that he was so hard to understand?Perhaps it was part of his hero complex, he had to be bad tempered, angst ridden and impossible to work out.  
Well it was time Harry Potter grew up. Ron's death had effected them all. This death Harry could not make all about him. However at that moment in time he was doing his best to make it so.

"Just shut up. Shut up right now!"

Harry stopped with his angst ridden rant and turned to stare at Hermione. This had not been the reaction he had expected from her. He had expected her to be supportive, to understand what he was going through, well not completely understand. No it was obvious to him that she was trying to steal _his _limelight. Well he was not going to stand for that. He placed his hand on her shoulder in an almost caring way.

"Look Hermione you just can't understand what I'm going through. It's different for people like you."

As the words left Harry's mouth she lunged at him. The attack seemed to surprise him and he fell to the floor with a bang. As he lay on the floor she began slapping his face and pulling his hair. Harry tried, in vain, to knock her off but she was going to make him listen to her.

"Look here Harry James Potter you will listen to what I have to say. You'll listen and you'll understand!"

She gave him an extra tap on the face to make sure he knew she was being serious.

Hermione let Harry stagger up from the floor. The damage she had done to him was already beginning to show. He had big red slap marks across his face and a trickle of blood ran from his lip. She felt a slight pang of guilt as she looked at the mess she had made of him. She shook her head and reminded herself it had all been for a good cause. Harry staggered to a chair where he quietly began to rub his face and lip. This was a whole new side to Hermione that he had never seen before. Well he had once before, in a strange dream he had one night where she had punched Draco in the nose, but in real life he would never have imagined her doing anything like that. His attention went back to her.

"Look Harry you really must stop trying to make yourself the centre of attention all the time. The world doesn't revolve around you and the action you take."

Harry gave a short gasp. But he was the boy who had survived, the boy who would kill Voldemort. Of course the wizarding world revolved around him and his actions. And despite that did he not deserve a bit of attention. For the best part of his life he had been locked in a cupboard and ignored, his parents had been cruelly taken from him. Why should he not be the centre of attention once in a while?The death of Ron had clearly effected Hermione far more deeply than anyone had realised, she needed help.

" Look Hermione I guess I see where you are coming from."

Hermione relaxed a little. Perhaps all Harry had needed was a little shake to wake him up. Her relief did not last long.

"Ron's death has obviously effected you badly. Perhaps you're just forgetting who I am and who Ron was to me. It's bound to have a larger impact on me than you but I need to hide it more, I need to carry on for all those wizards out there who need me."

By some miracle Hermione managed not to cast a nasty hex on Harry. She silenced him not wanting to hear what other stupid things would come out of his mouth.

"Okay Harry let me put this another way. Think how Molly and Arthur are feeling right now, Ron was their son."

Harry nodded in semi agreement, in a way he could see where Hermione was coming from.

"Look I understand that he was their son but he was my best friend. Besides they have five other children, I'll only ever have one best friend."

Hermione snorted in a mix of amusement and disgust. Harry really was as self centred as he came across. How could this pathetic excuse for a wizard really be the one who was meant to save the wizarding world. Perhaps if he was its future it did nit deserve to survive. She decided that Harry needed to be taught a bigger lesson. She withdrew her wand quickly, pointed it at Harry and muttered a few words under her breath.

"Well Harry as you seem to think you are the centre of the universe lets see how you feel when you really are."

Objects from around the room started to fly towards him sticking to his body.

"I've given you your own gravitational pull."

She turned and walked out of the room.

"You can't do this to me I'm the boy who survived!"

She closed the door behind her.

"Hermione I'm sorry ... really I'm sorry. You were right.. about...everything"

She stopped, perhaps she was being a little harsh.


End file.
